Goode High and Goode Days
by JustASmallTownGirlInAHugeWorld
Summary: COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Again if you want to see the summary go to the last chapter of truth or dare and scroll down!

PERCY'S POV

I was sleeping when my cousin, Thalia, hit me on the head with MY OWN LAPTOP!

"OWW! PINECONE FACE THAT HURT!" I yelled at her. Then, to my my day even peachier. Nico barged in the room.

Wait, maybe I shoudlstart by explaining things.

Anyways, I'm Percy Jackson, my dad died when I wasn't even born.

Then, we have my cousin, Thalia Grace, her dad died also before she born, and she hates her mom.

Also, my other cousin Nico Di Angelo, his mom and dad died when his sister and him were 4. His sister died when he was 12(Sorry just act like that is right). So, we asked our mom could we buy a house and all live init, she said yes, so here we are.

"BREAK IT UP GUYS!" Nico said trying to pull me off of Thalia. Then we both lost intrest in the current fight and started a new one.

"WHO'S GONNA MAKE ME, DEATH BREATH?" Thalia yelled. I took this as an oppertunity to get out of my room and start making breakfest for these two idiots.

Once, I got to our kitchen, I started to fix breakfest. I fixed blue eggs, blue toast, and biscuts.

"BREAKFEST'S READY COME AND GET IT!" I said. Then I realized my mistake. I just called them down here with sharp objects and glass while they were fighting. They came down both glaring at eachother.

"Idiot," Thalia mumbled.

"I see we're all a happy family this morning," I said scarcasm dripping from every word. These two were usally just trying to avoid eachother and not get killed by the other one.

"Hey, I am infact very likable it's that over there that's so GROUCHY everyday!" Nico said standing up and throwing his eggs at Thalia.

"GUYS SAVE YOUR FIGHTING FOR LATER! FIRST, NICO PUT ON PANTS-" I said looking at him he was only in his underwear and shirt.

"But-" Nico said.

"No buts," I said. Then Nico started laughing.

"You get it? No butts?" He said.

"IDIOT!" Thalia said and hitt him.

"JUST PUT ON SOME FREAKIN PANTS ALREADY NICO! AND THALIA GET THE EGG OUT OF YOUR HAIR! IT IS ALMOST TIME FOR SCHOOL!" I yellled at thim as I pushed them up the stairs. Yeah, you wish you were me? I don't think so!

I put on my favorite blue shirt and some jeans. Nico and Thalia already were in the living room when I came out there. They weren't bickering. Wait, is Nico breathing?

"Thalia, did you hit Nico with the lamp again?" I asked eyeing them.

"I'M UP!" Nico yelled. I grabbed the keys for my car.

"LET"S GO!" I yelled at them as I got my backpack.

We all ran out the door.

"I CALL SHOT GUN!" Nico yelled.

"I CALL KICKING NICO IN THE BUTTWHOLE!" Thalia yelled then did what she called. She smiled as Nico cried then we all got int he car. This was one of my better days.

We drove up to the school. I got out and went into the office as Nico and Thalia went to there classes.

"Hey, Zues," I said to our princaple we all call him that as a nickname. He was a nice guy, though.

"Hey, Percy, we have a new student today, she's over there," Zues said.

I walked over to the libary section of his office.

"Hey," I said to the girl who was reading the book.

She jumped when I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh, hi, Do you know who's going to show me around the school?" She asked.

"That would be me, I'm Percy Jackson," I said. She looked at me, like she was trying to decided whether I was lying or telling the truth, then her glare turned into a smile.

"I'm Annabeth Chase," She said and shook my hand.

A/N So should I continue? Bad, horrible, terrible, great, or goode? Haha, get it? Ah, no reason for me trying to be funny. Anyways REVEIW!


	2. chapter 2

A/N Again if you want to see the summary go to the last chapter of truth or dare and scroll down!

Annabeth'S POV

Percy Jackson was walking me out of the office. I decided to get to know him, better.

"So, Percy, what's your favorite color?" I asked. He looked at me questioningly. Then smiled. Dang, he is SLOW!

"I like blue, what's your favorite color?" He asked. Then he tripped over something. That something was his own feet.

Don't laugh Annabeth, don't laugh Annabeth. I CAN'T NOT LAUGH! I thought then burst out laughing.

"RUDE!" Percy said huffing.

"Anyways, mine is gray, and where's out first class?" I asked. I didn't get a schedule, they just told me to follow the person who would show me around. He looked confused.

"Ugh, clueless! Zues told me that I was supposed to have all your classes!" I said poking him on his chest. I think my finger is broken. Ow.

"Oh, well first we have greek, and since I am half greek it's my favorite!" He said clapping like a three year old.

"YOur have greek? I am, too," I said smiling. I've never met anyone else half greek before. I hadn't even noticed Percy stopped at a door.

"Ahem," Percy said. I blushed.

"Yeah," I said as Percy opened the door. A girl with red hair glaired at me as Percy and I walked in laughing.

"Who's that?" I asked pointing to the redhead.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare a.k.a. my stalker, fan club, and harraser," He said. He looked dead serious while saying.

Then she got up and walked over to Percy.

"Who's this dork?" Rachel asked. I don't like her now.

"That dork, just happens to be my friend, creeper," Percy said. Alright, that was funny. Good thing the teahcer isn't in here, yet.

"Oh, right, why is it your friend?" She asked. I dislike this girl.

"SHE is not and it," Percy said. Ooooh, she just got OWNED!

"Hey, I have a NAME ya know!" I said walking forward.

"Watch your back, dork," Rachel said turning away from us shaking her hips a little too much.

"She has A FREAKIN folder with pictures of me!" Percy shuddered and there were only two seats left right in front of two emo kids. One had something in her hair, is that blue eggs? The other had on a t-shirt that said 'i'm not lazy, i'm just conserving energy' on it.

Percy lead me over to the seats. We sat down then, he turned qround looking at the two emo kids.

"Hey Nico, Thalia," Percy said fist pumping the boy who must be Nico.

"Hey Perce, who's the girl?" Thalia asked. Ugh, can anyone aroudn here introduce thereself properly?

"Oh, that's Annabeth Chase, and these are my idiot cousins, they're greek also," He said. Wow, a lot greeks here.

Then, the teacher came in. We all quited down and turned around to face the teacher.

"Hello, class, I see we have new student," He said politely.

"Hi," I said quietly. I don't like all these eyes on me.

"Tell them your name," Percy whispered to me.

I blushed. I totally forgot about that.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase," I said standing up adn waving then sitting back down quickly. Our teacher smiled.

"I'm Mr. Brunner," Mr Brunner said. He was in a wheel chair, I'll have to ask Percy later.

LUNCH TIME.

The bell rung and we were all dismissed. LUNCH TIME!

"Annabeth, wanna sit with us?" Thalia offered and Percy nodded. Nico just looked lost.

"Sure," I said. Maybe, I will like this school.

"So, Percy are you gonna tell Annabeth about why your in this school?" Nico asked. Percy sighed and turned to me.

"Because I've been kicked out of about 12 school, one reason why is that onetime we took a feild trip to a cival war history place, anyways I wasn't aiming for the bus, but I got expelled anyways," He explained as we all started laughing.

"Thalia, it your turn to pay for lunch," Percy said. I dug around in my pockets for some money. Aww dang! I left it on my dresser!

"Percy, can I borrow some money?" I whipsered in his ear.

"Sure, here you go," He whispered back and slipped me some money. Wow, he's nice.

After we got our lunch, we all went to Percy's table. I sat down next Percy. Who sat down next to Nico who sat down by no one.

"That's Grover Underwood, and his 'friend' Juniper Tree," He said pointing to to kids and putting airquotes around the word 'friend'.

"This is Annabeth," Percy said sitting down.

The rest of the day pretty much just flew bye. I met the school's bully, the school's nature freaks, and the school's hot guy in one day. And Percy invited me to spend the night at his house since my dad and step-mom don't really care!

A/N Should I still continue? I just woke up...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Again if you want to see the summary go to the last chapter of truth or dare and scroll down!

Percy's POV.

I heard a knock at my door. I looked through the peep-whole. I saw Annabeth, I decided to mess with her.

"Who are you and what do you eat?" I asked. Nico started laughing behind me. So did, Thalia.

"I'm Annabeth Chase and I eat food," Annabeth said. She shook her head.

Then Nico stepped up. "How do we know your Annabeth? What color eyes does Thalia have?" Nico asked. had his eyebrows raised and he had to be on his tiptoes to reach the peekwhole.

"Blue, now let me in Nico and Percy," She said tapping her foot. Then we looked at eachother.

"STALKER!" We both yelled and got our guns. We opened the door. Annabeth laughed when she saw us.

We both put the guns down, and laughed our butts off.

"Sorry," I said while laughing.

"Sorry my butt!" Annabeth asked. So, I turned her around and told her butt sorry.

"PERCY! QUIT HARRASING MY NEW FRIEND!" Thalia yelled.

"So where is she gonna sleep?" Nico asked. I mentally facepalmed.

"Do you mind sleeping on the couch?" I asked her. She looked at me questioningly then sighed.

"I'll sleep on the couch, so what do you guys wanna do?" She asked sitting down on the couch.

"Well, we could call Rachel and ask her to come over then pelt her with water balloons," Thalia suggested. We all turned to her smiling.

"I'll do the call you guys get the water balloons and some peanut butter and feathers," I instructed to Thalia and Nico. I told Thalia to show Annabeth where the video recorder is.

I dialed Rachel's number.

She picked up after a half a ring.

"Hey beautiful," I said. I think I wanna die now.

"Oooh finally realized that your in love with me?" Rachel asked.

"Uh, yeah, wanna come over?" I asked. There was silence on the end of the other line. Then the doorbell rang. I looked through the peepwhole.

It was RED. I nodded to the guys.

"Hey Rachel, baby," I said and she started to lean in so did I then stepped back. Thalia threw a ton of balloons with peanut butter. Before Rahcel could react I pulled a string and a box of feathers fell down of her head. Then she reacted all right.

"PERCY ANDREW JACKSON! HOW DARE YOU SET ME UP LIKE T-" She didn't get to finish because I threw water balloons in her mouth.

"WHO'S THE DORK NOW?" Annabeth yelled. Rachel just left.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Nico yelled.

"I KNOW!" Thalia said and hugged him.

"Annabeth quick take a pictue," I said. She pulled out her phone and took one.

"Why?" Annabeth asked.

"Becuase, THEY never I MEAN NEVER hug or smile at each other," I said. She gaped at me.

"GUYS LETS GO TO BED!" I yelled.

We all said goodnight and went to bed.

1:00 AT NIGHT

I heard a knock at my bedroom door. I groaned and got up in only my underwear. I opened my door and saw Annabeth. She looked like she had been crying.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" I asked looking at her. She sniffed.

"I-I-I h-h-a-a-a-dd a b-b-ad d-d-dr-ea-ea-m," She stuttered. She was clearly upset. I sat down on my bed so did she.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked. I rubbed her back.

"N-n-o," She said shaking her head.

"It's okay shhhh," I said. I had seen Nico's older sister once soothe him like that.

"Can I sleep in here?" She asked shyly. She blushed deep red as did I. But I nodded and we slipped into my bed. We separted as far as we could.

A/N Do you wonder what the dream was? Find out next chapter! I don't know what it's going to be...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Again if you want to see the summary go to the last chapter of truth or dare and scroll down!

Nico's POV.

Thalia and I were in the kitchen waiting on Percy to come down the stairs. I mean really, I can do a lot of things but one thing Thalia or I can't do is cook.

"Thalia, I'm hungry," I whined. She looked at me then threw her shoe at me.

"Where's Annabeth?" I complained. She cooked good in home et or whatever it's called.

"Let's go get Percy, my stomach is growling nonstop," Thalia said. We walked up the stairs. We opened up the doors and saw Percy shirtless and Annabeth in his bed up against his chest.

"BOW-CHICA-WOW-WOW!" I screamed to make them wake up. They both bolted up.

"Hey, guys, was up?" Percy asked sleepyly then turned around and saw Annabeth in his bed. They both blushed.

"Was up? Was up! Percy you slept with my ONLY friend!" Thalia pouted. Annabeth got out of bed as did Percy. They were a deep scarlet red and we were laughing there butts off at them.

"Please please please don't tell mom!" Percy pleaded. We only laughed evily. I choked on my milk sorta.

"Death Breath her-" Thalia said getting cut off me.

PERCY POV

"Woah, I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME DEATH BREATH! PINECONE FACE!" Nico yelled. They started bickering and Annabeth and I took that as a chance to escpape. Annabeth was laughing.

"Percy, you know last night?" Annabeth asked. I nodded. She might need to tell me something about her dream.

"Well, when I got in the bed with you I didn't have the dream that's been haunting me everynight anymore," She said sheepishly and the with you part very quiet. She was clearly terrified of that dream. We started talking about random stuff. Until she dozed off. Ten mintues later she woke screaming.

"MOM! NO!" She woke up sceaming and panting. Thalia rushed in the living room.

"You guys, okay?" Thalia asked.

"Dream, mom, blood,death, my fault!" Annabeth stuttered out and starting crying into my chest. Thalia raised her eyebrows at us.

"Shhh, it's okay," I tried soothing her while rubbing her back.

"No it not! I was the reason Mom is dead!" Annabeth said taking her head off my chest and looking in my eye.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Thalia asked sitting next to us and talking in almost a whipser.

Annabeth just nodded and got off me and sat between Thalia and I.

"NICO GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE AND BE SUPPORTIVE!" Thalia yelled then looked at Annabeth as Nico stumbled in. He sat down and tried to look supportive.

"My-my mom, she was greek and- and," Annabeth stutterd.

"You don't have to tell us, if you don't want to," Nico said. Thalia and I looked at him. Annabeth said she wanted to.

"and she took me to Greece but but I told her I was going to the restroom and I cmae back and she was dead, the guy who killed her showed up behind me and said 'it's your fault'," Annabeth barely made out the last part then returned to her position she was in before.

"Shhh, it-it's gonna be okay, and it's not your fault, Annabeth," I said rubibng her back.

Annabeth finally quit vrying and thanked us.

"What do you wanna do?" Nico asked streching.

"Can we just hang out?" Annabeth asked. We all nodded then her phone said 'you gotta text girl you betta get that text girl! ANSWER THAT TEXT SHAWTY!' she read her text and sighed.

"What wrong?" I asked.

"Is it okay if I stay here for the rest of the school year? My dad had to go to China and I HATE my stepmom?" She asked/said.

"Sure," We all replied at the same time. Annabeth hugged me and thanked us.

Wow, I never knew Thalia could be nice or that I might like-like someone I just met about two days ago!

A/N How should the Percabeth dating happen?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Again if you want to see the summary go to the last chapter of truth or dare and scroll down!

Percy's POV.

Annabeth had been living with me for about 3 months now. I was lost in soace again until the teacher hit me with a spoon.

"Percy Jackson! Did you hear anything for the last hour?" asked me questioningly. She was the drama teacher who was alos in charge of school dances and all that kind of junk.

"No, because this stuff is for OLD SOTS!" I screamed. Wait? Did I just say that?

"Mr. Jackson DETENTION and Annabeth since I hear that you and Percy are living together I suspect that you feel him in," She said. Annabeth and I blushed adn slumped down in our seats because she just had to get into the personal stuff!

"Yes ma'am," Annabeth said quietly.

LUNCH TIME

Annabeth and I sat down at our table along with Thalia Nico Grover Juniper and the the Stoll brothers.

"Alright so what happened in drama class?" I asked Annabeth turning to her. But, with a mouth full of bacon is sounds more like jibberish.

But, she understood me.

"Umm, that there will be an early prom going on this weekend and that the theme is greek," She said.

Ooo! I got an idea! Oh yeah! Go me! I GOT AN IDEA!

"Cool, I have some greek armor and a real greek sword that I could use," I mumbled. Everyone stared at me.

"And I will use that sword on every single one of you! Escpacailly you Nico," I said jabbing my fork at everyone.

" DON'T STAB YOUR FELLOW CITIZENS!" called to me. My whole table burst out laughing.

"Have you stabbed anyone before?" Annabeth asked.

"YES!" Nico, Thalia, Travis, Conner, Grover, Juniper yelled.

"I have a scar," Conner said.

"Percy! Bad Percy! Your head if full of seaweed!" Annabeth said hitting me on the side of the head.

"So, anywho-" Annabeth started then got cut off by Travis.

"Who says anywho?" Travis asked. Annabeth slapped him. He now has a red mark on the side of his cheek.

"ME! Anyway we should all dress up as greek gods and goddesses!" I said.

"Cool, I call Hades," Nico said.

Thalia drank some of her milk then spit it on Nico.

"HAHAHA!" We all laughed at him.

"I'll be Hermes," Conner said.

"I'll be Apollo," Travis said. Thalia again spit out the milk.

" YOU WENT FROM SHOCKING TO SPITING? PLEASE QUIT BEFORE YOU AND YOUR MARVALOUS FAMILY HAS TO GO HOME!" said again. Did I forget to metion he hates our little group.

" PLEASE STOP BE GROSS AND FAT!" Thalia yelled back. Oh, she's getting it now!

" MR. DI ANGELO, MR STOLL, MR. STOLL, MS. CHASE, MR. JACKSON, MS. GRACE AND MR. UNDERWOOD PLEASE LEAVE SCHOOL! YOU WILL BE WELCOMED BACK TOMORROW!" Mr. Bore yelled at us. We all highfived our selves while Annabeth hit me.

"THANKS !" We all yelled. We all ran home.

AT home

"Thalia that was hillarious!" Annabeth said highfiving Thalia. We turned her into a rebel.

"Oh, Annabeth do you wanna go to the dance with me?" I asked. She looked at me shocked, so did Thalia and Nico.

"Yes!" Annabeth squealed and hugged me. She kissed me on the cheek.

a/n alright there you go!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N this is set at the night of the prom. There will be a surprise at the end. Also there will be a story after this(this is the last chapter unless I decide otherwise) that is going to have Tratie Jasper Percabeth Frazel and you can reqyest another pairing! Also I really want to do a percabeth reunion

ANNABETH'S POV

"Percy are you ready?" I yelled. I had been waiting for 20 minutes now. Even Nico was ready!

"I HAVE A COWLICK! COME ADN HELP ME ANNABETH!" He yelled back.

Thalia smirked. "It's not a cowlick it's always like that," Thalia said. Nico highfived her.

I started swiftly walking towards Percy's bedroom(which I had been sleeping in for a while now) to help him with his so called 'cowlick' I call it to lazy to comb his hair lick.

I walked in the door and saw him in a suit constantly scratching his neck and legs. Also, his tie matched my dress. My dress was a silver, skintight at the top and flowing at the bottom. My heels were also sliver.

"Woah," Percy said staring at me.

"You too Seaweed Brain," I said smirking. We started calling eachother that a couple of months ago.

"Smartass," He muttered.

"Ugh, let me fix your hair," I said sighing. I combed and combed and combed until his hair looked pretty good.

"Thanks Wisegirl," He said smiling.

"Well, come on or we're going to be late you idiot!" I said grabbing his hand.

I pulled him into his living room.

"Alright guys, let's go! Oh and Nico, Thalia try not to kill eachother," I said the last part sturnly.

DURING A SLOW SONG.

I had my arms around Percy's neck and his arms around my waist. For all you pervs out there no we weren't kissing, we were dancing.

He muttered something to me.

"What?" I whispered to him.

He became scarlet red.

"I love you," He said only so I coud here it.

Then just my luck I rock song came on.

"I love you, too," I whispered and we started to kiss full on the lips.

pleeeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeee reveiw or I will die!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Okay there were so many people who reveiwed the story has MADE A RETURN! I will let someone give me an idea for my NEXT story if they are logged in. They may pick the pairings and summary. I will use it if I am you have to do is type the word I was really hurt be TWO reviewers, I have two rules, 1 is I acept CONSTRUCTIVE critism 2 is that if u dnt like dnt read it! Because of that, I'm afraid that I've blocked anyomous reveiwers from my story. anyways yes you all who left NICE reveiws get a virtual COOKIES! and NACHOS and ANYTHING ELSE! WEEE! I'm hyper today, sorry.

Percy'S POV

As soon as we seperated the whole school started to cheer. Rachel just stumped out. We just shrugged. Then Conner, who was too Connery to get a date-who was DJing the dance, turned on the song _Moves Like Jagger_. I ripped off my the top of my tux (which was NOT a rental). Conner knew what was happening and turned the music up. All the girls made a circle around me, which didn't please Annabeth, and I started dancing.

Pretty soon, the whole school was chanting "PERCY GOT THE MOVES LIKE JAGGER". Also, I pulled my partner in crime and not-as-cool-as-me cousin. He followed me. Then, Thalia moved into the picture.

"Di Angelo get out!" Thalia yelled and pulled him out of the circle. The song went off. I quit dancing.

"Percy that was great!" Annabeth yelled and hugged me. I was so cought up in the moment I didn't even noticed Thalia and Nico NOT yelling at eachother! I whispered to Annabeth about waht they were doing so we took another picture of them.

"OMG! I like totally love your dancing! When I see you I mealt!" Rachel yelled. While I was dancing Rahcel must've joined my ever growing fan club. That I hate!

"OMG! I like totally hate your guts, and when I see you I just like throwup in my mouth!" I said in a fake teenage girl voice.

"OMG!" Thalia started as she walked back up with Nico," I'd rather see Percy in his 'The Little Mermaid' underwear again!" She said it in the fake girly voice.

Then things got ugly.

"Omg! Your the most (insert all the colorful launguage you want here) of all time!" Annabeth said and punched her in the nose. Rachel held her broken nose. Thalia,Nico,Travis,Conner, and pretty much the whole school gaped at her.

And when I say her, I don't mean Rahcel, I also don't mean that girl in the conner who is screaming about Harry Potter, I meant Annabeth. Nobody even paid attention to Rachel, who had a broken heel,nose,and her face looked like a clown's. Once, Annabeth realized what she had done, she ran out the door. Then I ran. Then Thalia and Nico ran. When we caught up to her we were at my house, she looked like she had regreted what she had just done. I sure wouldn't have!

"Annabeth! That was awesome!" Nico yelled. He didn't get that Annabeth was disappointed in herself. At all.

Actually, I was the one who didn't understand. She ran away because she couldn't hold in her LAUGHS anymore. She burst out laughing.

"Thals, did did did you see her face!?" Annabeth said laughing her head off.

Once we got down laughing, I had my level-10-I'll-kill-you-even-if-you-are-my-only-halfway-sane-cousin stare. Surprisingly she was actually shaking.

"HELP!" Thalia yelled. She was now in the fatal position.

"Never, _Grace_," I said as if Grace were poison. To her it was,though.

That seemed to snap her out of realality. She stood up, she looked furious! With a capital p!

"Nico! Annabeth! A little help here!" I yelled as Thalia looked like an angry Zebra who had just been hit by a peanut by a five year old, unfortuanly speak from experince.

Annabeth ran into to help. Nico did, too. Although his weapon was his sock, it was very deadly. Annabeth had my super-secret-hidden-in-the-super-secret-spot-where-Nico-can't-find- butcher knife.

"Get back!" Nico said waving his sock. Then we all just started laughing.

"Percy, remember that Giraffe who pooped on you that time?" Nico asked.

See, here is the story. One day we got very-very-very-super bored. I suggested we go to the beach, but nooo Nico just had to go to the zoo. Anyways, Nico dragged all of us to the Giraffe section and a Giraffe just had to poop in my mouth when I was looking up!

"Yes, do you remember the time, that I almost killed you?" I aksed.

"No," Nico said shaking his head.

"Do you want me to show you again?" I said popping my nuckles.

"Sir No Sir!" He said soluting.

We all started all started laughing. After we talked for a while, we watched a movie(Clash of the Titan's old version), ate, then we wnt to bed.

In her sleep I heard her mumble 'I love you, Percy Jackson' and started rubbing her arms up and the pillow.

She then mumbled still in her sleep, "Your a great kisser," I smirked to my self and made a recording of her words. Perfect blackmail for later.


	8. END OF STORY!

Okay now Percy and Annabeth live together (with 's aproval of course!) Also, () means that's the trans. to the greek.

ANNABETH'S POV

3 YEARS LATER

Percy(my boyfriend) and I were just getting seated at our favorite booth in our favorite resturant. They all spoke greek there, but it was fun for us!

"Κυρία μου να βλέπω το μενού σας;" He asked in greek flagging down a waitress. (Ma'am may I see your menu?)

"Ναι κύριε και κυρία μου" A waitress came over and gave us two menus. (Yes sir and ma'am)"

Percy and I looked at the menu. See, the best thing about the place was that they served American style food! Another thing is, they watch you while your deciding, one time Nico got scared and tried to slap the lady until she went away...yeah he 's not welcomed here anymore.

"Θα έχω το κοτόπουλο και μακαρόνια και τυρί, με οπτάνθρακα, " Percy decided.(I'll have the chicken and macaroni and cheese, with coke) I looked at him. Really mac & cheese? Real mature!

She nodded and wrote it down on her note pad, "Και τι θα θέλατε κυρία μου;" She asked me. (And what would you like ma'am?) I looked at the menu.

"Χμμ, θα έχω τη σαλάτα με το κωκ," I finally decided. She nodded once again. She left the table in a hurry.

"That lady just was so so clingy!" Percy exclaimed. I looked at him confused.

"Seaweed Brain, that's her job! She's supposed to be!" I said. Then we started talking about random things (family,t.v. olympics, etc etc) until finally she came back with our food.

"Ορίστε κυρία και κύριε, θα ήθελα κάτι άλλο;" She asked us giving us our food.(here you go madam and sir, would you like anything else?) I looked at Percy. He nodded.

"Έχετε έτοιμο το κέικ για Τζάκσον;" Percy asked. (Do you have the cake ready for Jackson?) He spoke so fast that I couldn't understand. She looked confused then smiled sweetly.

"Επιτρέψτε μου να πάει να πάρει το κύριο και την κυρία Jackson," She said smiling.(Let me go get it Mr. and Mrs. Jackson) Then we blushed. DEEP. Percy looked a dang APPLE!

"Είμαστε ... um δεν παντρεύτηκε, απλά χρονολογείται" Percy said.(We're um not married, just dating) I nodded. I looked at Percy in the eye. He had a twinkle in it, I know he's up to something!

"Συγγνώμη! Κακό μου! Μήπως θέλετε άλλο σερβιτόρα;" She asked looking very sorry.(Sorry! My bad! Do you want another waitress?) I just watched in amusement. I got bored so I stated eating.

"Όχι, δεν είναι το ελάττωμά σας!" Percy said like the gentlemen he is. (No, it's not your fault!) She said she was going to go get the cake. Percy started eating, too.

"Can you beleive that she thought we were married?" Percy asked looking apauled.

"Well, that wouldn't be a bad thing, would it?" I asked. I mean I didn't mean that he had to get down on one knee right now, but that woudl be cool.

Then to escape that awkward moment, the waitress came back with a cake.

"Εδώ μπορείτε να πάτε" She said nicely. ( here you go). I read the cake in greek it said "Annabeth Chase will you marry me?" I looked at him and he had gotten on one knee and was holding up a ring.

"YES!ΝΑΙ!" I yelled and kissed him.

And that is the story of how I met my wonderful husband, Percy Jackson.


End file.
